


Swings

by 6918Sakura_Addicted



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Playing on Swings, You can actually express something without verbal communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6918Sakura_Addicted/pseuds/6918Sakura_Addicted
Summary: How can you fix a terrible relationship without saying a word?
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Swings

_How can you fix a terrible relationship without saying a word?_

o-o

It all started on one quiet weekend noon. The sun was glaring mercilessly and everything’s too hot. Most people would hide into their homes or buildings but all Mukuro was looking is a shade. He’s far away from Kokuyo and if he stayed outside any longer, he feels he might faint or get a heatstroke.

A bunch of green caught his eye and he found a large tree. But it was within a playground, a very old one indeed. He had no choice but to get in the playground and get under that large shady tree.

He stopped by the playground gate. It was broken. He stepped inside, minding the broken metal and rust. _It’s abandoned._ He thought as he looked around. He looked and saw everything’s destroyed by either rust or other natural occurrences. He noticed the warped metal slide, too dangerous to play with. He walked by the seesaws, all broken in half, rotten and rusted. The monkey bars, small merry go rounds, climbers, all rusted and dangerous to play or even touch.

Mukuro thinks. _There is no way a child would want to play or even stay here._ He walked towards the shady tree. When he made it, he touched the trunk gently and sighed relief. He is finally able to cool down, even he is in an abandoned playground. He was about to sit down and take a nap until the air feels cooler. That’s when he heard it.

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

He looked around and saw no one was in the playground, except him and someone else by his right. He turned his head and saw under the same shade of the tree is a pair of swings, the only area in the playground that is still playable even it started to rust as well, creating creaks when someone plays with it. That and a familiar person sitting on one of the rusty swings.

_This coincidental meeting…that no one expected to have._

Grey eyes looked up, meeting Mukuro’s eyes. Mukuro raised his hands, showing that he is not holding any weapons. He saw the other teen shrugged and looked away, ignoring the other’s presence since he was not looking for a fight right now in a very hot weather.

Mukuro tucks his hands in his pockets and approached the swings. He saw the other shrugged again, slightly noticeable by his black hair and the black gakuran top with a red armband pinned on one of the sleeves. Pale hands grabbed the old chains of the swing and Mukuro sits down on the wooden seat, before taking a third look at Hibari.

They both sat so close but they are actually far away from being friends. Their first meeting was in that dark and dirty room. The most part of that memory was cherry blossom illusion above them as one beats up the immobilized body on the floor. Everything happened after that event and there they are, sitting on the rusty swings, trying to ignore each other.

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

Mukuro noticed Hibari pushing himself on the swing using one of his foot that was on the ground, causing the swing to creak. It was small and gentle swings, same motion as to how to cradle a baby to sleep. Mukuro huffed, stepping back a few paces carrying the swing by his rear and lifted up his feet.

_CREAK…_

_CREAK…_

_CREAK…_

He swings high, as if he was flying while he was on the highest points on the swing. Mukuro can feel the air cooling his face, cooling down his body after being under the sun for almost an hour. He feels so entertained, as if it was his first time getting on the swings in his lifetime. He can hear the creaks on the swing getting louder and louder, and he didn’t care. He feels so happy and relieved that he forgets he is with someone else in the swing set.

When finally satisfied, Mukuro slowed the momentum of the swing he is on by finally pressing both of his feet to the ground, skidding to slow down. He looked at his side again and saw Hibari swinging gently, but less gentle than a while ago. The creaks became a bit quieter and they looked at each other again.

One…

Two…

Three…

Three blinks it took before Hibari finally breaks eye contact, stands up, dusted his pants that touched the wooden seat, and walked away. A gentle breeze finally blew by and Mukuro saw Hibari’s hair tousled and gakuran top flutter in the wind before he feels the wind gently tousling his own blue hair.

It was only for a moment but that is enough for him to pause before returning to swinging himself again.

_What are the chances that we are able to see each other in this abandoned playground?_

o-o

 _Few more days…I just have to visit for few more days…before…_ Hibari thought to himself as he walked by the ruined playground again, looking at the broken slide and seesaws. He stopped by the large tree, observing the rough texture of the old trunk. That’s when he heard it.

 _C_ _re_ _ak…_

 _C_ _re_ _ak…_

 _C_ _re_ _ak…_

It varied from soft to loud creaks. Hibari looked at the rusty swings and he saw the same person he met on the swings few days ago. Mukuro is there, happily playing on the swing again, making the creaks. It took a while before the other stops and managed to look at the one who was standing near the tree.

Hibari sighed as he noticed Mukuro showed his hands again, empty. Those same hands pulled back blue strands to show the bright red eye, unchanged and seems normal. _He’s not interested in a fight again._ Hibari finally steps closer and occupies the same swing seat he was on few days ago. He feels himself relaxing and pushed himself to swing. He can hear the pattern of the creaks.

_Creak…_

_C_ _re_ _ak…_

_Creak…_

_C_ _re_ _ak…_

_Creak…_

_C_ _re_ _ak…_

Hibari lets his thoughts run again. _Why is he here again?_ He wonders. _Did he know the reason I came here? No, he’s probably bored. It’s probably a chance that we met again twice in this abandoned playground. That’s all. But I really thought I would be alone here-_

_Creak…_

_C_ _re_ _ak…_

_Creak…_

_C_ _re_ _ak…_

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

He was suddenly snapped away from his thoughts when he hears the only one making the sound is the swing he was on. He looked as his side and saw Mukuro stopped, stands up and leaves without looking back.

Hibari was actually shocked. _Did he read my mind? Can he read me? Did he thought, I was pushing him away? Why am I thinking this way? What is this sinking feeling inside me?_

He stood up from the swing, wanting to say something…

…but no voice came up.

 _This is ridiculous._ He sunk down to the swing seat again and closed his eyes. _I don’t want to feel like this. Should I…call him back? But…we haven’t exchanged words. We are just coincidentally on the same place twice. That’s all._

o-o

It continued on as weeks passed. They continued to meet like this. Sitting on the swings while never speaking to each other. No one else came in the playground except the two of them.

_No one, except the two of us._

They refused to have some eye contact during these meetings. And if there was, it would be a short moment before one of them looks away or leaves the swings.

o-o

One noon, Mukuro came by the abandoned playground to get on the swings again. He stopped by the large tree and took a breath.

_Creak…_

It was one soft creak and he looked and saw Hibari, sitting alone on the swing with his back turned.

_Creak…_

Mukuro stepped closer and noticed Hibari was rubbing his eyes. _Was he sleepy? Or did he cry?_ He suddenly felt unable to smirk or to bully the other. He felt the barrier between them and he realized he never knew what Hibari was thinking. He could make him talk about it or get into his head to find it out. He reached a hand to touch the other’s shoulder.

_No…_

He retreated his hand back. _It looks like personal. I should stay out of it._ Mukuro sits down on the seat and pushed himself to swing.

_CREAK…_

_CREAK…_

_CREAK…_

Every time he swings back, he looks at Hibari, trying to figure out by the facial expression on what was going on. But when he does, Hibari was actually looking away, head slightly titled down, making Mukuro unable to look at those eyes. He finally gives up after eighteen attempts and decided to lose himself into the fun of playing the swing.

_Maybe the next time we’ll talk, I’ll find out why…_

o-o

There was a light drizzle of rain an hour before Hibari arrived at the abandoned playground. He looked at the grounds slightly damp and slowly drying up. The rain has passed and when the wind passed by, it became colder. Hibari clasps his gakuran top tighter as he approached the old tree. _It’s still the same._ He touched the trunk with his palm.

He noticed a familiar green jacket hanging on one of the branches of the tree, making it hidden by the green leaves. Hibari reached out and touched one of the long sleeves. _Damp._ He thought. _But where’s the owner?_

_Creak…_

He looked at the swings and he found Mukuro sitting on the swing. His head is tilted down; he’s asleep.

Another cold wind blew past them and Hibari noticed Mukuro is shivering. He noticed that the other is wearing a short-sleeved shirt that looks like it is also damp like the green slacks and the jacket that was hanging on the tree.

Hibari sighs as he took off the gakuran top he was wearing and steps towards the swings. He puts it over Mukuro’s shoulders and sits down on the other swing seat. He then took three small paces backward carrying the seat before lifting up his feet.

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

It’s still cold, even playing on the swing makes Hibari shiver a bit. But he didn’t mind. He was silently swinging, trying to not wake the sleeping teen beside him. He forgot how long since getting on the swing and Mukuro finally wakes up.

He noticed the feeling of the gakuran top on his shoulders that kept him warm for a bit. He took off the gakuran top and tried to catch the other’s attention. But when Mukuro looked at his side, he saw Hibari stopped playing on the swing and only staring at the ground.

_He’s in a deep thought._

Mukuro stands up, slowly walked towards the preoccupied Hibari, and places the gakuran top on the other’s shoulders. Hibari was surprised upon the feeling of fingers brushing his shoulders and he involuntarily jerked up and jumped out of the swing to turn around.

_Creak…_

Actually, they are both surprised by what happened. They are facing each other with widened eyes, with a rusted swing between them. It felt like a barrier between them. Something that created a space between them.

They tried opening their mouths to speak, but they felt unable to even let out a syllable. All they did was to have slight eye contacts and minding their own business, playing on the swings. But never touch. Not even sharing a simple greeting.

Mukuro took one step closer.

_Wait…_

Hibari didn’t took a step back, even he noticed Mukuro’s hands reached towards him between the rusted chains of the swing. For some reason they don’t feel intimidating, even they were owned by the same hands that hurt him long ago in that dark room. Those fingers eventually grasped and fixed the gakuran top that was on his shoulders. It was a bit disordered at first because Hibari jumped out in surprise.

It felt a bit awkward now. Hibari could only look at the ground and not at Mukuro’s face. But Mukuro accidentally brushed Hibari’s cheeks with the sides of his hands and they managed to look at each other’s eyes again.

_What is this?_

_It was just an accident, right?_

It took a moment for them to finally process what just happened again and Hibari finally nodded gently, turned around, and left. _It felt really odd._

Mukuro shook his head as he grasped the old metal chains on the swing that was in front of him. The swing that Hibari occupied before. _When can we talk again?_

o-o

Mukuro runs into the abandoned playground carrying apples in a plastic bag that he bought. For some reason he feels he is late or something. But when he arrived at the swings, he never expected what awaits him.

Hibari was by the swings, standing up and lightly tapping his shoes on the ground. _You’re late._ He was glaring at him.

Mukuro shook his head, lifted his free hand to remind that he is not holding weapons, and approached the swings.

This time, both of them sits on the swings at the same time.

_Creak…creak…_

_Creak…creak…_

_Creak…creak…_

It sounded like it was slowly getting in sync. When one moves forward, the other moves forward too. It took a few minutes before Mukuro recalled the apples he brought and picked one. He suddenly feels a pair of eyes watching him and wondered how long Hibari stayed standing up before he arrived.

Mukuro offered the apple he was holding to Hibari.

_Are you hungry?_

Hibari was a bit wary. He raised an eyebrow at Mukuro.

_Should I trust you?_

Mukuro retreats his hand that was holding the apple and took a bite of the ripe fruit.

_If I eat it, would you do the same?_

He swallowed. Then he offered again the bitten apple to Hibari, who actually accepts it and finally took a bite.

_Fine, I’ll take this as compensation since I waited for you for so long._

They ate silently while sitting on the swings. Mukuro even offered to collect the apple cores for Hibari to throw it in the nearby trash can.

Before turning to leave, Hibari opened his mouth, attempting to say something. But eventually, he shook his head and walked away. _Why does it feel so complicated to even say ‘thank you’?_

o-o

When one of them brings food into the abandoned playground, they would eventually share it. And one would always bite that food before passing it to the other to eat. It’s a way to let each other know that the food is never poisoned.

Hibari once brought oranges and he actually struggled to peel the rind off. Mukuro offered to peel for him and they shared the portions. Mukuro brought sandwiches once and Hibari was taking out the large bell peppers and uncracked peppercorns for him.

But they still never spoke to each other.

Not even a syllable.

It felt like the words are stuck to their throats, refusing to come out. And questions run through their heads. _If they would talk, what would they say? Where to start? Is there something to clear up with this interaction?_

Their meetings, as short as it is, they actually started to like it. No words exchanged. At one point, they are actually worried.

_If we talk, would it shatter this closeness that we seem to like?_

o-o

Mukuro brought some cinnamon rolls one Saturday noon. When he arrived at the abandoned playground, he caught a glimpse of Hibari standing, reading a pocketbook. Upon realizing that the other arrived, he tucked the pocketbook into the pocket of his black slacks.

They both sat on the swings and played for a while.

_Creak…creak…_

_Creak…creak…_

_Creak…creak…_

When they opened the box, they slowly ate the treat in peace. The icing caused a mess on their fingers so they used up almost all of the paper napkins that was included in the box. When they finished cleaning up, Hibari noticed some of the icing on the corner of Mukuro’s mouth. So, he took the last unsoiled paper napkin, approached slowly, and gently wipes it off, alerting the other.

When Mukuro turned his head to face Hibari, their faces were actually closer than either of them expected. Their eyes met.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Si-

No one knew who leaned in first but they found themselves _too close._ The last paper napkin fell from the hand that is now caressing the cheek of the last person who used it on.

_So soft and sweet._

_Tasted like cream and sugar._

_It’s addictive._

They are slowly losing their minds on that contact. It feels so right. But they are suddenly reminded of what they are doing and reality hits them.

_Creak…_

They broke off the kiss. The odd feeling of awkwardness and embarrassment flooded in and made their faces flushed red. They looked away.

_What was that?_

_What just happened?_

_We never spoken to each other well and this happens?_

_Nothing should happen between us._

Hibari hugged himself tight as he stands up and turns to leave. Mukuro stands up and grasps his shoulder to make the blushing teen look at his own blushing face.

_Wait. Should I say something?_

They looked at each other’s confused faces before Hibari closed his eyes and shook his head.

_Let’s not talk about this. We’re just…caught up in the moment._

Mukuro understood what that meant and leaned over to Hibari.

_If we forget this ever happened, can we do it one more time?_

Hibari accepts this gesture and lets the other kiss him gently. The swing actually creaked again and they pulled away, now less embarrassed. Mukuro lets go and Hibari gave a small smile before leaving.

_Now we have a secret that only the two of us know._

o-o

_The playground is slowly breaking down._

As days passed, everything looks more broken. And it is now more dangerous to be in there. However, the two teens continued to meet on the swings. They were too careful not to step over nails and broken shards of metal. At first, they are able to make it unscathed.

_However, it hurts._

Mukuro saw a line of crimson staining one of Hibari’s sleeves. He tugged that arm with the stain and pulled up the sleeve.

Sooner, some little scratches or accidents happened. A little scratch, some cuts, even bruises. Hibari soon hid a small kit in case another accident occurred while they were in the abandoned playground. They learned to be gentler when tending to each other’s wounds and jerk away if it stings when the alcohol was dabbed on the wound.

The bars on the swings looked more bent. At this point, one of them just sits on the swing while the other stands and busy over something else. But never talked.

They formed a silent relationship over the days they stayed on the playground. When they are apart, they act normal and fine. But when they are on the swings, they became mute, unable to express using the sounds on their throats.

Instead, they depend on gestures and facial expressions. At first, it wasn’t clear. But later on, they noticed small changes that is alike to a particular emotion. There can be slight misinterpretations but they chose to accept it rather than initiating a conversation.

Even though with these struggles, they eventually liked the short meetings they encountered on the swings. They learned few likes and dislikes from each other. They shared small smiles and gentle nods before sharing a meal. One would tug the other’s sleeve as a sign of staying. And when one of them leaves first, he would pat the other on the head.

It felt so relaxing, to be able to spend some quiet time there, just the two of them. They both wanted to keep it like this forever at one point.

_But good things eventually end…_

o-o

It was a cloudy Wednesday noon when Mukuro saw Hibari standing outside of the playground…

…there are strangers inside.

Some men in protective gears and hard hats filled the once abandoned playground and cleaning everything. The broken wood pieces are sacked, the rusty nails are picked up, and all metal shards are gone.

When two of the men approached the last intact part of the playground and one of them carried a mechanical saw, they know what would happen next.

_The loud noise…_

_The large sparks…_

_The bars are cut…_

_The swings broke down…_

They witnessed how the one place they seemed to enjoy playing together suddenly cuts down, useless, about to be taken away. Mukuro did nothing but to stare as the bars and chains that was on the swing were bundled and taken away from the now empty lot.

Then he looked at Hibari.

He was staring at the ground; his eyes were somehow showing an unusual emotion. _He’s upset._ Mukuro can think about that. _He could’ve said something to stop…_

No one knew about them meeting in the abandoned playground. No one knew but them. So, no one knew that they trespassed and ruined their private rendezvous.

Hibari lifted his head and faces Mukuro. He sighed and grabbed the other teen’s hand and tugged themselves away from that place. They walked few blocks away and Mukuro noticed Hibari’s hand was once cold and now warmed up due to holding his own. No one cared if anyone sees them walking and holding hands with Hibari on the lead. No one seemed to notice as well. Eventually, they stopped.

Mukuro noticed the bright colors of the seesaws and the monkey bars. He noticed the multiple slides and merry go rounds. _It was a new playground._ They crossed over the closed gate and walked across the newly installed attractions. No rust. All new. They can even smell the newly dried paint. Then they went over the swings.

The swings were brightly colored, even the chains were painted in a pretty cream white. Hibari finally releases Mukuro’s hand and heads over to the swing seats. He patted the seats first before looking at the other teen.

Without any doubt, Mukuro approached one of the seats Hibari checked and they both sat down. Mukuro tried swinging first and he noticed that it made less noise. _Must’ve oiled well._ He goes higher and higher and he temporarily forgets the old swings he used to play over the past few days…

… _how many weeks has been?_

He stops swinging and he noticed the other teen so quiet. Hibari was looking down, seems in a deep thought, grabbing the chains and not even pushing himself to swing.

_But I never wanted that to end._

Then he feels hands pushing him gently, moving the swing. Hibari looked to his side and sees Mukuro is not on the swing, but is actually standing behind him, pushing the swing to bring him higher.

_I want to see you smile again._

Another push, and it gets higher. Hibari closed his eyes to feel the air blew to his face and to feel the pair of hands that seem to catch him when the swing brings him down.

Another push and Hibari feels he’s at the highest point the swing can get. Then he opened his eyes. For a brief moment, he saw the sky. The clouds are puffy and big and he can feel himself flying. He feels his face brighten up and he closed his eyes again, before he feels the pair of hands finally stopping him.

_I think I finally cheered you up. I can see it on your face._

Mukuro sits down on the swing again and looked at his side. He sees the other in a brighter mood than what he was when they saw the old swings they played was destroyed. However, he feels something…

_I have to break it…_

Mukuro finally took a deep breath and looks at Hibari.

“Hey.” One word.

He catches Hibari’s attention. The other teen looks back at him and gave a small smile.

“Hey.”

They felt something was shattered, after exchanging a greeting. “Look, I…” They reacted in unison and felt awkward again.

“The old playground was going to be destroyed to became a small park for the tree,” It was Hibari who broke the momentary silence. “I went there just to be reminiscing some old memories. Then you came along.”

“I see.” Mukuro nodded. “I guess I disturbed you then.”

“No, it’s fine.” He shook his head. “You don’t seem to annoy me there, right after you caught me off guard with you raising your hands first at me before going on the swing.”

“I am just looking for a cool shade. I didn’t expect you to be there. And besides, I know you would attack me if you saw me, so I was showing my hands to remind you I was unguarded.”

“I admit, I was still mad at you on what you did to me.” Hibari looked away. “How you broke me in that dark room with those petals. But when you were beside me on the swings, I feel fine around you, bit by bit.”

“You said you were mad at me. What about now?”

“I don’t know. At first, I was so sure, until the day you brought those cinnamon rolls?”

Mukuro remembered that day. “Look, whatever happened there…”

“It’s okay. We’re just caught up in the moment. It actually felt nice. Now when I think about you, I get confused on what to act. But I did learn something.”

“What is it?”

Hibari smirked. “You are such a child, Mukuro Rokudo.”

“Oh? What makes you say that?”

“You swing pretty high. And you laugh every time you reach the top. Like you have no worries. Like the one who broke me and the one on the swing are two different people. That’s interesting to me.” He said while leaning on the chain.

“Well, you do too.” Mukuro pointed out. “When we have pastries with cream or icing, you always mess up and you accidentally drip them on your slacks, all the time. And when you lick the icing off your fingers, you look adorable.”

They laughed under their breaths. It felt like something indeed is broken. It didn’t hurt but they actually felt relieved.

_The barrier has been broken._

Hibari’s eyes became a bit sad. “This may be the last time we get on the swings.”

“Right.”

“When this playground officially opens, we may never get the chance to see the swings empty for us to use. It’ll be always be filled by children. And we’re not that young anymore.”

“How about we meet again? Not on the swings?” Mukuro asked.

“Where?”

“There’s a café right next to a library. Don’t worry. I’ll pay for myself.” He suggested and Hibari stifled a laugh at the last statement. “I think you liked books. Maybe you can read while I try to steal some cupcakes from you.”

“Sounds funny.”

“If we get tired, we can go someplace else, somewhere only the two of us know. Maybe we can finally fight.”

“We’ll go to that café first, then we’ll talk about that.” Hibari finally stands up from the seat and absentmindedly pat the other teen’s hair. “For now, I’ll take my leave. You know where to find me anyways.” He was heading towards the gate.

“Hi-”

“Another thing.” He interrupts. “Next time we talk, call me by my first name.”

“I thought you don’t like it.”

“It sounds better if you say it. Mind you, I’m allowing you with that privilege.”

“You’re saying calling you by first name without you glaring is a privilege? Childish.”

“Can’t wait to have a match with you, Mukuro.”

“Are you coming to kill me, Kyoya?”

“Why would I do that? I found our time entertaining. Without you, my day feels incomplete. I’m leaving now.” Hibari said, before he thought of something. “Unless, you want to continue our conversation while walking?”

Mukuro smirked at that invitation. “Why not?” He stands up from the swings. “Without you, getting on the swings feels a bit boring now.” They left the playground, leaving the swings empty again.

o-o-o


End file.
